Dead Rising 3
| publisher = Microsoft Studios | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | series = Dead Rising | engine = Forge Engine | platforms = Xbox One | released = November 22, 2013 | genre = Survival horror | modes = Single-player, online co-op | media = Blu-ray Disc }} Dead Rising 3 is a survival horror video game developed by Capcom Vancouver and published by Microsoft Studios. The game was announced as an Xbox One exclusive during Microsoft's E3 2013 press conference on June 10, 2013. It was released on November 22, 2013 as a launch title for the Xbox One. Gameplay Following in the footsteps of previous Dead Rising installments, players control new protagonist Nick Ramos in third person. They start by searching for supplies and weapons in order to fight the undead and complete missions. Dead Rising 3 is set in a vast, open world environment which is reportedly larger than the worlds of Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 combined. According to developers, the game can render three times as many zombies on-screen at once as its predecessor. Unlike the first two games in the series, Dead Rising 3 does not feature a time limit. Players will also be allowed to save their progress anywhere, as opposed to limiting saves to bathrooms. The game will include a "Nightmare Mode" for those who prefer the traditional time limit and save options. The game will not have load times. Dead Rising 3 expands upon the crafting system introduced in Dead Rising 2. Players retain the ability to create "combo weapons", but without the need for a workbench, allowing them to craft weapons on the fly. Dead Rising 3 also allows players to create "combo vehicles", such as combining a motorcycle and steamroller to form a "RollerHawg". Each combo vehicle includes two seats and a secondary attack to support cooperative gameplay. According to Capcom Vancouver, driving vehicles will be "a critical part of exploration" as players navigate the city of Los Perdidos. Players will be able to discover and unlock blueprints for new combo weapons and vehicles. Dead Rising 3 will utilize both the Kinect and Xbox SmartGlass. The optional Kinect feature gives zombies a certain level of situational awareness. Loud noises from the player could potentially trigger a rush of zombies; however, the player can also use the ability to shout at zombies through the Kinect in order to distract them. According to Executive Producer Josh Bridge, the microphone sensitivity will be tuned to "a threshold that makes sense," so that attracting zombies will feel like an intentional decision. The Xbox SmartGlass feature, which is also optional, can be used to locate specific items, find abandoned storefronts, and set waypoints for mission objectives. It also provides players with exclusive missions that unlock apps within the SmartGlass, giving them the ability to call in airstrikes, drone support, or area-wide flares for fending off or drawing the attention of the undead. Plot Dead Rising 3 takes place ten years after the events of Fortune City in Dead Rising 2. The story follows a young mechanic named Nick Ramos and his attempt to survive a massive zombie outbreak in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California. Ramos must team up with other survivors and find a way to escape Los Perdidos before an impending military strike wipes out the city and its inhabitants. On Day 1, Nick is on the bridge outside the city heading towards a quarantine area to search for supplies, but had quickly left after the infected broke out inside. An airplane goes down and crashes ahead of Nick, closer to the city. Nick soon makes his way back to a diner where his friends are taking refuge. Rhonda, Nick's boss and Annie, an infected girl start arguing which draws the zombies to the windows and they break in. Peter and his mother are killed and Annie runs back to her own group of survivors. Nick and the others make it to Rhonda's auto shop to figure out their next move. Nick then finds a walkie-talkie from a zombie (That Rhonda killed earlier in the garage) and get in contact with an unknown survivor called Jamie that frequently tells Nick the events that happen in the city. Day 3, The President, found by Hemlock's men, is zombified with a larva to be shot on live television. Day 4, Day 5, Red betrays Annie, and Nick in order to get 5 million dollars with a pardon so he will no longer be a pariah in society. On Day 6, its revealed that Annie is actually Chuck Green's Daughter who ran away two years prior to the game because she felt that her presence was making her father go insane by constantly having to find Zombrex, and to keep her unchipped. however before they can leave the city, Hemlock decides to harvest the King Zombies in order to launch zombie outbreaks all over the world while still keep the local infrastructure relatively intact. Nick defeats the General and leaves the city. Post Credits, we find that Keys started the outbreak in order to locate the Orphans in the first Dead Rising Game, which contain the cure to the zombie outbreak. Development ]] In 2010, prior to the release of Dead Rising 2, Keiji Inafune, the producer of the Dead Rising series, had speculated about the possibility for a sequel during an interview, stating that "we're not going to start even speaking about DR3 until we see the sales of DR2—unfortunately that's the nature of the game! However, the experience with Blue Castle was very positive, and if we have the opportunity I would like to work with them again." With the success of Dead Rising 2, Capcom COO David Reese asserted that Dead Rising 3 was likely to continue the narrative of its predecessor. Reese also stated that more digital content, similar to Case Zero and Case West, was also plausible, and would help to bridge the gap between Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 3. Klayton of Celldweller is composing music for the game. The game was officially announced during Microsoft's press conference at E3 2013. The game was revealed as originally being developed with high-end PCs in mind so the team could realise their expanded vision for the series, before Microsoft offered to partner with them for it to become an Xbox One launch exclusive. On October 10, 2013, it was announced that Dead Rising 3 was not approved by Germany's rating board and would not be released there.Dead Rising 3 won't be released in Germany Soundtrack The soundtrack for Dead Rising was released via Sumthing Else Music Works on the 19th of November 2013, 3 days before the games release. The soundtrack featured various artists including: Celldweller, Oleksa Lozowchuk, Sascha Dikiciyan, Traz Damji, Brian Reitzell, Dave Genn, Ashtar Command, GIBS, Andrew Kalmbach, Jeremy Soule and Julian Soule. The standard edition contains 40 songs, while the Sumthing.com exclusive version contains 99 songs. ;Tracklist Reception | IGN = 8.3/10 | GSpot = 7/10 | MC = 78/100 }} Dead Rising 3 has received mostly positive reviews from critics. It has an aggregate score of 78.33% on GameRankings and 78/100 on Metacritic. GameSpot gave it a 7/10 and said that "Capcom has successfully made Dead Rising 3 a more welcoming experience than its harsh predecessors." While GameSpot praised the silliness and replay value, they botched the minimal variety and the technical hiccups. IGN gave the game an 8.3/10, saying that "Dead Rising 3 delivers the undead and great tools to kill them with by the truckload." While they enjoyed the amount of zombies on screen and the co-op, they critiqued the performance issues and the padding. References External links *Official website